This invention relates to a commercial product resembling large, whole peeled and decapitated shrimp and a process for its preparation. In particular, it relates to a breaded or boiled shrimp product having an appearance, taste, texture and mouthfeel closely resembling that of breaded or boiled whole shrimp.
Shrimp is such a perishable product that it can not be handled in large quantities commercially without being processed to some extent. However, various processes that have hereto been used have changed the flavor and texture. Processes that have hereto been used have included freezing, after first dipping in a solution of polyphosphate to minimize the loss of moisture upon thawing of the frozen shrimp. Another described shrimp process involves chopping and dicing. Shrimp have also been freeze-dried and re-hydrated. Also, shrimp have been ground and then reformed with a binder or filler.
One object of the present invention is to provide a new edible shrimp product made from small shrimp in the shape of a large shrimp having an appearance, taste, texture and mouthfeel resembling that of whole, fresh shrimp. A further object of this invention is to provide such a shrimp product which is free of any added binder or filler.